Return to the Smurf Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede's New Plot
(In the forest later, the heroes are now flying to the direction of the Smurf Village when they noticed Kirby and the younger kids feeling a little tired) Poo: Are you tired? Younger kids: (Nods) Yes. Kirby: (Nods tiredly) Poyo.... Ness: We have plenty of time before sundown. So we'll rest. (The heroes smiled, glad to hear that. Then on the ground, the heroes rested for a bit. Suddenly, they heard faraway rustling in the bushes. Suspicious, the heroes hid themselves in the nearby bushes and then the source of the faraway rustling is revealed to be the pirates, the serious crew members, Bob, and Cortex calmly livid, and the bumbling crew members and Dedede exhausted. And even Pinstripe, Drake, and Xigbar's cuts are healed thanks to Dimentio magically healing them. After catching their breaths, the pirates spoke up) Demyx: I say we head back to the ship. Krang: Since we failed the master plan on marooning Smurfette, along with Ness' friends.... Dedede: We'll sail away for all we care. (Bob and Cortex glared at Dedede and the crew. Then during these next two lines by Cortex and Bob, Ness silently huddled the heroes and they got an idea together) Cortex: We are not sailing away yet! Bob: We keep telling you all; Not until we kill Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby for good! Don Karnage: But how long are we going to keep up with this goosey-goose chase? Mad Dog: I'm tired.... Dumptruck: And hungry.... (Gibber then whispered in Bob's ear, and then Bob got really mad) Bob: And you want to go back to the ship?! Cortex: What kind of pirates are you?! (Suddenly, they heard eight female voices singing some soft cadenzas, getting the pirates' attention) Bebop: (Snorts) What was that? Rocksteady: Will of the Wisps? Komodo Joe: Or could they be land sirens? Moe: If they are, good vocals. (Suspicious along with the crew, Bob and Cortex snapped at the four) Bob: Quiet, cretins! Cortex: We'll find out soon enough. (Hidden in the bushes, the singing came from the Winx Club, in their Enchantix forms. With the pirates, Bob, Cortex, and Dedede pushed Ernesto, Drake, Brer Fox, Banzai, Don Karnage, Ratigan, Demyx, and Pinstripe to the source of the voices) Dedede: Go check it out. Cortex: No screwing up. Bob: And keep on target. (Ernesto, Drake, Brer Fox, Banzai, Don Karnage, Ratigan, Demyx, and Pinstripe spoke up to the "Voices") Banzai: Hey, mysterious ladies. Demyx: Who are you really? (The Winx Club, as part of the heroes' plan under Ness' group's cue, took advantage of their curiosity) Winx Club: You'll possibly see soon enough. Drake: Are you, by any chance, beautiful babes? (A short pause, then....) Winx Club: (Voice-over) Yes. (The eight pirates wink at the crew while they rolled their eyes, for they knew those eight are suckers for women) Brer Fox: Do you have beautiful voices? Don Karnage: That sing good cadenzas, yes, no? Winx Club: (Voice-over) Yes! (The Winx Club then comes out, still in their Enchantix forms, and started vocalizing. Drake, Ernesto, Brer Fox, Banzai, Don Karnage, Ratigan, Demyx, and Pinstripe became love-struck, as if they were seduced) Drake: They are ladies! (The Winx Club vocalized some more until their held notes made the crew, except the love-struck eight crew members, cover their ears) Gygas: Too loud! Pinstripe: They’re beautiful singers, too! (The eight crew members then started chasing the Winx Club, only for them to scamper away into another bush) Drake: Oh, my mysterious lady Don Karnage: What is your name? (Banzai and Demyx peeks in the other bush, but the Winx Club is gone already) Demyx: Oh, my mysterious lady Banzai: From whence have you came? (The Winx Club peeks out of another bush and uses their index fingers to seductively usher the eight crew members to come to them) Winx Club: La-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la (The eight crew members move to the Winx Club slowly but the girls ducked under the bush) Ratigan: Answer my plea Brer Fox: Who may ye be? (He clears the bush, but the Winx Club’s gone again. Suddenly, Musa comes up from behind and kicks Drake’s butt literally) Drake: Doof! (The Winx Club sings some notes. Then as the eight crew members turned around to see behind them, the Winx Club snuck behind the anthro fox, pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers with red hearts, and the Winx Club then sang some notes again. As the eight girls continued the note singing, Brer Fox, who pulled up his pants, almost grabs Shyla's arm, but she shrieked and ran off with the eight crew members pursuing her and the Winx Club still. Bob and Cortex’s crew and Ness’ group went after them) Pinstripe: Oh, my mysterious lady Ernesto: What is your name? (As he and Ratigan sang the next part, Drake, along with the seven crew members, noticed a piece of glitter-covered moss, thinking it's one of the pieces of the Winx Club’s clothes, and begins pulling on it) Drake and Ratigan: Take off that veil And let me see your face Pinstripe and Don Karnage: Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (As the eight crew members repeated this line three times, only a little faster, the eight crew members continued pulling, as the Winx Club, who is watching him from on top of a tree branch, sang some notes) Eight crew members: Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (After singing this line, the eight crew members finally got to the end and saw it was actually glitter-covered moss) Drake: Yech! (He and the seven crew members then noticed the Winx Club on the tree branch with their backs turned and began to get love-struck even more, with the Winx Club not noticing) Eight crew members: What’s your secret? Winx Club: La-la-la-la-la-la Eight crew members: Tell your secret Winx Club: La-la-la-la-la-la Eight crew members: Speak, oh, speak, oh, speak I pray thee Tell me, oh, tell me Your name (The Winx Club then started singing in a series of cadenzas. As they slowly came down the tree landing on the ground gracefully on their feet, not noticing that the eight crew members are still watching, they suddenly, and unknowingly, changed back into their human forms, revealing their true forms to the eight crew members, who suddenly became shocked and surprised. Even Bob, Cortex, and the crew noticed. Ness and his friends saw all of this and motioned the Winx Club to stop. After the Winx Club finished singing, Bob and Cortec turned to the eight crew members and the rest of the crew) Bob and Cortex: (Whispering) It’s Ness Pan and his friends. (The crew, along with the other eight members, grinned evilly and started to slowly sneak up on the Winx Club, Ness, and the group as the Winx Club began to conclude their singing. Ness and the group, seeing this, ushered the Winx Club to stop. As they slowly stopped and turned, the eight crew members are right in front of them and they screamed. After blasting a magic blast at the eight crew members, they were about to run when the pirates grabbed them) Roxy: Let go of us! (The heroes were about to fight back when Bob aimed his hook at the Winx Club) Bob: Surrender right now, or these girls will die! Cortex: So what’s it going to be? Them or you? (Quickly thinking, Poo threw a rock from a cloth he has, and the rock smacked Bob in the stomach, making him collapse on his crew, making them released the Winx Club. Then the pirates chased the heroes through the forest until they reached a cliffedge. Just when Ness and his group were about to fly, Ripper threw a device at them, and upon the device reaching the heroes, it activated a laser cage, trapping the heroes in it. Ash and Pikachu attacked the laser bars, but the Electric Shock attack didn't work, and Ash was knocked back, shocked by the bars. Bob, Cortex, and their crew came up to them in anticipation) Bob: Now what execution shall we think of for all of you? Cortex: I say we cook the animals into food and make the humans walk the plank off this cliffedge. Bob: (Eyeing Scorbunny) Yes. I always like rabbit stew…. Cortex: (Eyeing Pikachu) Or exterminated pests…. Bob: (Eyeing a quivering Togepi) And maybe even scrambled eggs…. (Togepi almost fainted, but Misty comforted him) Misty: (Angrily to the pirates) Have you no hearts?! Pirates: Nope. Brer Fox: (Licking his lips hungrily) I like the sound of those food! (Just when the fox prepared to grab some firewood, Brer Bear spoke up) Brer Bear: I know. Instead of humans walking the plank, I rather knock their heads clean off. (Brer Fox got surprised and angry while Bob and Cortex got annoyed) Cortex: (Annoyed) Oh brother, more of this knocking their heads clean off idea. Bob: (Annoyed) Tell me about it. Brer Fox: (In calm anger) No, no, Brer Bear. The captain and admiral said we’re making the humans walk the plank off the cliff edge while we eat the animals. Bob: That’s right. (After Bob got Ness’ group out of their cage, they backed them up the cliffedge, preventing them from flying away and/or escape their watery grave by pointing their bladed and/or shooting weapons at them) Brer Bear: But I wanna…. (Brer Fox began to lose his patience) Brer Fox: No! I say we do what the captain and admiral says! Cortex: Yeah! Get real! Bob: Orders are orders! Snuff: Better listen to them. Brer Bear: (Ignoring Snuff) Aw, come on…. Brer Fox: (Angrily) Shut it! (Bob and Cortex grabbed Ness and Link and held them over the cliff edge. Ness’ group then secretly noticed the Gyarados quietly hiding beneath the sharp rocks below. Coming up with an idea, Ness’ group secretly smiled slyly, believing their idea will work. During this, the argument between the pirates continued) Brer Fox: The captain and admiral said animals get eaten and humans get the walking the plank punishment! Brer Bear: (Starting to get angry) Now look…. Brer Fox: No, no, no! We’re going to do what…! (Finally, at the same time Ness’ group finished secretly smiling slyly, Brer Bear lost his temper and grabbed Brer Fox by the shirt, surprising the bumbling crew members and shocking the serious ones) Brer Bear: NOW LOOK!! (He held his club at Brer Fox as he calmed down angrily) Brer Bear: I wanna knock their heads clean off. (Suddenly, Ness spoke up, getting the pirates’ attention) Ness: You know what? Go ahead. Knock our heads clean off if you like. (Brer Bear turned to Brer Fox and the crew triumphantly as he put Brer Fox down) Brer Bear: There, see? They agree with me. Link: Ness is not finished, however. Brer Bear: (Unaware at first) That’s right. (Realizes) Wait, what? Ness: Just go ahead and knock our heads clean off, but there’s one thing we don’t want you to do. Bob: And what’s that? Ness: We do not want you and the crew to throw all of us into the cliffedge. Lillie: (Secretly being overdramatically scared) Yeah. Even I’m feeling scared thinking of a cruel death like that. (The pirates thought it over. Then Bob and Cortex came up with an idea) Cortex: I know. We’ll just have to hang them! (Ness’ group got surprised) Go: You what? Cortex: He said we’ll just have to hang you until you're dead. Gygas: Like that idea? Ness: (Playing along) You know what. Go ahead. Hang us. Make us swing. But we’re begging you, do not throw all of us down the cliffedge. (The pirates thought it over again. Then Xigbar and Pinstripe spoke up) Pinstripe: I know. Xigbar and I’ll just have to shoot you dead. Sophocles: (Nervously) Oh boy. Porky: (Nervously) Really? Pinstripe: That’s right. Xigbar: We shall shoot you dead with our arrows and tommy gun. Ness: (Playing along) Okay. Go ahead. Shoot us dead with your arrows and tommy gun. But don’t you dare throw all of us down the cliffedge. (The pirates thought it over. Then Brer Fox spoke up) Brer Fox: I know something better. I guess we’ll just have to skin ya! Aryll: Skin us? Brer Fox: Yes. We’re gonna skin ya. Nes: (Playing along) Oh, okay. Go ahead and skin us. But there’s one thing we’re begging you not to do. Bob: And what is it exactly? Ness: Please, oh, please, oh, please, whatever you do…. Don’t throw all of us down the cliffedge. (The pirates noticed the sharp rocks beneath the cliff edge, but thankfully didn’t notice the Gyarados, and surprise, surprise, they fell for the reverse psychology trick Ness’ group tricked them with) Bob: We got it! Cortex: Yeah! Bob and Cortex: Let’s throw the humans and the animals down the cliffedge! Brer Bear: (Unaware at first) Oh, that’s a good…. (Realizes) No, wait. Actually, all I said was I am gonna knock their heads clean off. (Thinking fast before Brer Bear could use his club, Bob and Cortex quickly threw Ness’ group, both humans and animals, down towards the sharp rocks below the cliffedge. Then suddenly, a wave of water splashed over the rocks, blocking out the view of the good guys. Below, Ness’ group luckily dodged the sharp rocks beneath the water and the Gyarados helped them to shelter at the shores secretly via underwater. Up above while the heroes secretly got to shore, Bob, Cortex, and the crew, except Brer Bear and Ripper, mockingly saluted to Ness’ group. But when they noticed Brer Bear and Ripper not doing it, Brer Fox grabbed Brer Bear's hat and made him salute too, making Brer Bear and even Ripper, who noticed that, realize and salute with them too. Then, the pirates heard Ness’ group’s laughter, snapping out of their saluting. They looked, and to their shock, noticed them flying in the air) Ness: (Laughing) Got ya! Link: You really think that’ll be the end of us? (He points below. Suddenly, the pirates heard ticking) Bob: Uh-oh. Cortex: (Concerned in annoyance) Not again. (With that distraction, Ness’ group then flew above the forest to return to the Smurf Village while the pirates retreated back to the ship. After returning to the ship, the pirates were already cleaned up from their botched-up mission) Brer Fox: Those brats will pay for what they did to us! Xemnas: My sentiments exactly. Shredder: I mean, humiliated? (Scoffs) I’ve seen better days, but...! Xigbar: Well, let’s just hope the captain and admiral come to their senses. Brer Bear: Meaning we'll sail away? Xigbar: What's it to ya, Brer Bear? (Back in the captain and admiral’s headquarters, Bob and Cortex, now cleaned up along with Dedede and the mates and Bob wearing a new set of clothes identical to his old ones, are livid) Bob: Alright, these humiliations have gone too far! Cortex: We need to figure out a new plan to destroy those brats! Axel: Get a grip. Gygas: Why not just figure out what Ness Pan and his friends' weakness is. (Bob and Cortex understood, still angry) Cortex: Good idea! Bob: But what is their weakness?! (Suddenly, the Komodo Brothers spoke up) Moe: Let's just say there's trouble on the island. Komodo Joe: Women trouble, that is. Bob, Cortex, Dedede, and mates: Women trouble? Dedede: What are y'all talkin' about? Komodo Joe: Well, we don’t want this rumor to go on, but Brer Fox and Brer Bear told us, from when we temporally split up to spread and search prior to capturing Smurfette, that they overheard Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby banishing Mimi Tachikawa. Moe: That's right. And then as soon as Mimi left in banishment, they came back to us when us pirates met up again and then told us. (Bob and Cortex snapped in anger) Bob: What does this have to do with Ness'...! (He suddenly realized what the Komodo Brothers just said) Bob: Wait. Did you say Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby have banished Mimi Tachikawa? Komodo Brothers: Well, yeah. They did. Cortex: Why did they? Axel: It was because of those three girls named Amy Rose, Paula, and Zelda, Captain and Admiral. Got their names memorized? Pinstripe: And Mimi got jealous of them spending time together with Ness and Link that she tried to kill those three gals. Tiny: But what happened next? We tell you what happens next. Ness and Link, along with Aryll, rescued the girls before they were killed. Dingodile: And that is why the sheila was banished in the first place. Bob: Wow, which one of those girls are those boys hanging out with? Cortex: Yeah, who? Escargoon: According to Brer Fox and Brer Bear, this Paula is hanging out with Ness and this Zelda with Link. Dedede: So this Amy is.... Koala: Same, but this Paula and Zelda mostly. (Bob, Cortex, and Dedede, upon hearing this, smiled evilly and started thinking of a plan) Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: Well, well.... Rilla: That’s why we have to leave, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. This is not a place for two respectable pirates like you. And Dedede. (With a new plan in motion already, Bob, Cortex, and Dedede got excited) Bob: That’s it, guys! Cortex: That’s it! (Dedede slaps Escargoon down on the ground and the mates soon think Bob, Cortex, and Dedede are finally agreeing to leave Neverland as Escargoon recovered) Escargoon: Thank goodness you agree, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain! Bob: We must move it! Pinstripe: Yes, sir! Ripper: The sooner we get going, the better! Cortex: Indeed! A jealous female can be tricked into anything like this. (Pinstripe hands Bob another Napoleon-themed hat and after Bob puts it on, he, Cortex, and Dedede were about to leave when Axel responded to what the admiral just said) Axel: Wait! “Jealous female?” Ripper: Wait, what? (Bob, Cortex, and Dedede turned to them) Dedede: Yes, obviously! Cortex: We'll also figure out Ness and his friends' weakness during this. Bob: And if we impress that little fairy, convince her we’re eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a (Winks his eye) certain hideout. Moe: (Confused) Certain...? (Realizes) Oh yeah! Cortex: You know what hideout we’re talking about, right? Moe: Yeah! Komodo Joe: Ditto! Komodo Brothers: The Spanish Main! (After a short pause, Bob slaps his palm on his face in annoyance and got angry with Cortex) Bob: No! Ness Pan’s hideout! Cortex: Can’t you do anything right? Dedede: For once? Komodo Joe: (Confused) I thought we were leaving the island, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain? Moe: (Confused) Yeah? Cortex and Dedede: Not yet. Bob: Right now, we are going to find Mimi and convince her to tell us where the hideout is. (The mates realized) Mates: Oh.... Axel: But where will we find her? Bob: Figure out where? (A short pause, then....) Mates: The forest? (Bob gives a haughty gesture that means a haughty "Thank you" to them) Snuff: Well, we mates wish you three luck in finding her. Bob: Snuff, you and the mates are coming with. (Surprised, Snuff got angry while the mates followed) Snuff: But I have no interest in finding a fairy! (But his comment was ignored by everyone as they left to the rowboat and rowed towards Neverland to find Mimi and, possibly Ness' group's weakness) Coming up: After a fun celebration party commemorating Smurfette's rescue at the Smurf Village, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby brings all of their friends, especially Paula and Zelda, to see the fairies' dance in Pixie Hollow, which results Ness and Paula and Link and Zelda to join in in a romantic way. Unknown to the heroes, Bob, Cortex, Dedede, and the mates witnessed the whole thing and decide to trick Amy, Paula, and Zelda into believing that if they think over the pirates' offer to join their crew by being their storytellers and tell a story to the pirates, they will leave Ness and his friends alone. Then Amy, Paula, and Zelda, upon given that offer, tricks the pirates into thinking they will think over their offer after telling a story to the pirates, unaware that the pirates are tricking them into believing that they give up their obsession towards Ness' group. Then afterwards, while the heroes learn of how Amy, Paula, and Zelda tricked the pirates in order to save Ness' group and celebrate with a party at Hangman's Tree, Bob, Cortex, and Dedede's mates successfully bring Mimi to the ship and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede are gonna make Mimi do something horrible that will make Mimi feel bad for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies